LET ME PLAY
by Zena-x
Summary: LEMON LEMON LEMON ! Que dire de plus? Une bonne partie de jeu entre John et Karkat


**LET ME PLAY**

John pianotait tranquillement sur son clavier. Il entamait une conversation banale avec Dave. Pendant qu'il écrivait assis à son bureau, Karkat entra rapidement dans la pièce. Le troll vint appuyer ses deux mains sur le dossier de la chaise et il dit d'une traite :

\- J'ai envie de le faire.

Alors John s'arrêta stupéfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

\- J'ai envie de le faire idiot d'humain ! Comment appelle-t-on cette chose dans votre misérable langage… ah oui ! Sexe, je veux du sexe avec toi John.

Le garçon resta immobile, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran. Lentement, il se tourna et scruta l'autre derrière lui.

\- Tu es sérieux Karkat?

\- T'es vraiment énervant avec tes putains de questions ! Oui je suis sérieux !

John rougit et détourna le regard de son interlocuteur. Puis il dit :

\- C'est un peu brusque comme proposition… Est-ce que vous avez l'habitude de vous parler aussi franchement entre vous autres trolls? Chez les humains y'a plus de convention… enfin voilà. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on regarde un film avant? Ou qu'on mange quelque chose? Je crois qu'il reste un morceau de gâteau dans le frig…

Karkat fit pivoter le siège plaçant John face à lui.

\- La ferme putain !

Il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers un lit. Une fois près du lit, il déposa le garçon et lui monta dessus. D'abord, il commença par lui donner des baisers dans le cou, rapides et tendres. Ensuite, il lécha sa peau jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Cette expérience ne semblait pas être étrangère au troll, au contraire, il semblait maîtriser la situation à merveille. Contrairement à lui, John n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien. Au bout d'un moment, Karkat le remarqua :

\- Je fais ça si mal que ça..?

John se figea et murmura doucement :

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. J'ai peur que ça face mal ou quelque chose comme ça.

Karkat le scruta d'un air interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ferait mal?

Alors John enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller en rougissant de plus belle.

\- C'est vraiment trop gênant de dire ça à voix haute Karkat…

Le troll le retourna et le força à lui faire face.

\- Parle imbécile !

\- Mais merde Karkat tu sais bien...! Pendant l'acte… tu vas… me pénétrer.

Quand il eut finit, le garçon sentit le troll s'affoler au-dessus de lui.

\- QUOI?! Mais c'est quoi ce délire dégueu d'humain débile?! Je pénètre personne hein ! Tes films tu te les fais dans ta tête, je ferais rien de tout ça.

Puis il se releva et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en faisant la moue. Ses joues grises étaient devenues rouges. John se redressa surpris et lui demanda :

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous autres trolls avez des rapports?

\- Aucunement !

\- Alors, vous faites comment?

A ces mots, Karkat fronça les sourcils puis il descendit ses mains à la braguette de son pantalon pour la défaire.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on fait…

A ce moment apparut un tentacule de couleur rouge qu'il empoigna doucement. Luisante et frêle, elle trembla au toucher. Le jeune troll étrangla pendant quelque instant un gémissement d'excitation intense. Il gardait les yeux clos et les lèvres pincées. Une goutte de sueur descendit de son front et coula le long de son visage. Cela semblait être un grand moment d'extase. John l'observait avec un air embarrassé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Un moment il sentit quelque chose parcourir sa jambe : Karkat tentait d'atteindre son entrejambe. Arrivé à cette partie, il la caressa légèrement avec ses griffes ce qui provoqua quelques soupirs chez son partenaire. Par la suite, il lécha langoureusement le tissus du pantalon en pressant sur une petite bosse qu'il couvrait. Le gamin laissa échapper un fort et bref gémissement et dissimula aussitôt ses yeux en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses lunettes.

\- Arrête-ça Karkat…

\- Bah quoi?

Le troll regardait le garçon avec un air curieux. Celui-ci avait gardé ses mains sur son visage.

\- T'es vachement compliqué, ça avait l'air de te plaire pourtant…

John murmura doucement :

\- C'est pas ça Karkat, c'est juste que c'est trop gênant…

\- Mais putain tu fais vraiment chier! Tu sais quoi? Jmen contrefiche de tes raisons, on va le faire, point.

Il poussa John en arrière et se pencha sur lui. Il défit sa braguette et baissa son sous-vêtement. Pendant quelques instants, le troll resta là à observer le sexe de John. Celui-ci leva la tête pour savoir ce qui causait ce silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Elle est petite. C'est drôle.

Alors John lui donna une pichenette.

\- T'es vraiment bête !

\- Connard tu m'as fait mal !

Karkat empoigna les bras du garçon et les plaqua sur l'oreiller. Les deux partenaires de jeu étaient à présent face à face. Lentement, le visage du troll s'apaisa et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de John. Leur baiser dura quelques minutes. L'instant d'après, Karkat se redressa et laissa son tentacule parcourir le corps de John. Elle frôla ses côtes et caressait sa peau en rependant un liquide rougeâtre et luisant. Elle montait jusqu'à ses tétons et se tortillait sur leur extrémité. Karkat soupirait en penchant sa tête en arrière. A cette vue, John décida d'être plus actif. Il approcha son visage de la tentacule et souffla doucement sur son sommet. Le jeune troll laissa échapper un lourd gémissement et subitement il plaqua son long membre sur la joue du garçon en le frottant avec insistance. John un peu décontenancé par ce geste tournait progressivement la tête pour éviter le serpent sur son visage.

\- Eh...Karkat...?

L'autre ne semblait pas l'entendre, toujours plongé dans une espèce d'extase idyllique. John se dit que c'était peut-être le moment pour lui d'appliquer une technique qu'il avait vu sur internet. Il approcha de nouveau son visage de la tentacule et en lécha une petite partie. Il grimaça aussitôt : le goût était infect. Le troll se cambra immédiatement. Il posa ses yeux sur l'humain.

\- Pourquoi tu as arrêté?

\- C'était franchement dégueulasse.

L'autre grommela quelque chose et abaissa son visage. Il prit délicatement le sexe de John dans sa main et le pressa tout en faisant des va-et-vient. Le garçon étouffa un gémissement en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Petit à petit, il sentait que quelque chose allait venir. Karkat continuait son mouvement et décida d'imiter le geste de son partenaire : il lécha la pointe du membre de John en l'effleurant de ses crocs. Quelques secondes après, son visage était couvert d'un liquide blanc. Le garçon avait très rapidement éjaculé. Karkat toucha sa joue et examina la matière qui était sur ses doigts.

\- Alors comme ça, le votre est blanc?

John ne répondit rien. Il regardait le plafond avec un regard endormi. Alors le troll vint près de son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Tu vas m'aider hein?

Il saisit les deux mains du garçon et en entoura son tentacule. Ensuite il pressa les siennes dessus et exerça de nouveau un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il finit par se cambrer et son membre trembla en répandant son liquide rougeâtre. Le troll se coucha au côté du garçon et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il eut un long moment de silence. John le brisa soudainement :

\- Merci Karkat.

Fin


End file.
